1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door checker for an automobile. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of a door checker for an automobile, which includes: a check lever formed, at the proximal end thereof, with a boss connected swingingly to a bracket fixed to a body of the automobile via a shaft; a case having through holes through which the check lever passes through, the case being fixed to a door hinge-connected to the body; a pair of shoes which are housed in the case and in sliding contact with detent surfaces of the check lever; and elastic members which are housed in the case and urge the shoes toward the detent surfaces, the check lever being provided, at the distal end thereof, with a full open stopper which comes into contact with the external end wall of the case to define a full open position of the door, and the shoes being integrally formed with a pair of guide walls which are in sliding contact with both side surfaces arranged in a width direction of the detent surfaces of the check lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a door checker for an automobile has already been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-303487.
In this conventional door checker for an automobile, since a boss having a relatively large diameter is formed at the proximal end of a check lever, during assembly, the check lever is inserted between a case and a pair of shoes with the distal end of the check lever at the forefront, and after the insertion, a full open stopper is installed at the distal end of the lever.
Therefore, in assembling the door checker for an automobile, a process of installing the full open stopper to the check lever is indispensable. If this installing process can be eliminated, the number of assembling steps will accordingly be decreased, so that the manufacturing cost can be reduced.